Mi propio camino
by virivaliant
Summary: Mientras SASUKE HINATA Y NARUTO tratan de sobrevivir al mundo de su adolescencia el destino se encarga de unirlos y demostrarles que EL AMOR puede caber en su mundo el problema es que un trio podría juntarse y mucha gente podria salir dañada por ese sentimiento. Hinata timida y humillada. Naruto alegre pero con su tristeza oculta y Sasuke herido por un amor y con un odio a el.
1. Prólogo

"**MI PROPIO CAMINO"**

**Prólogo **

**Genero:** Shojo… Mucho amor…

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruto

**Autora:** Marielik / Virivaliant

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

"_Algunas personas creen que todos tenemos un destino ya descrito, que nuestra línea del destino esta marcada, que el camino que tenemos que marchar esta marcado con sangre, pero otras personas no piensan igual sienten que cada uno marca su destino y es por ello que luchan hasta casi la muerte por determinar su propio destino y cambiar lo que por muchos es el DESTINO"_

"_Yo elijo mi propio camino, yo hago mi propio camino"_

Siendo ya las 6:00 am abre los ojos con dificultad, buscando los rayos de sol que aún no aparecen atreves de sus persianas, solo intenta apagar el molesto despertador que se encuentra a su lado, con un movimiento brusco se desprende de las sabanas que la envolvían y le daban calor, en un instante se empieza a preparar para iniciar con su destino ya determinado.

Hinata Hyuga era una chica de gran posición económica y social. Los Hyuga poseen la mayoría de las empresas de prestigio en su país y extranjero solo se diferencian de pocas cifras de las familias de los Uzumaki y los Uchiha en donde ya planean sociedades para mayor expansión.

No obstante todo esto no lograba hacerla feliz y mucho menos, el desprecio de su padre, que la atormentaba día a día, por ello su carácter fue disminuyendo y su inseguridad aumentando. Ahora con la edad de 15 años iniciando la escuela media, es necesario un cambio hacia su vida y sobre todo a su persona.

Eso era lo que pensaba una persona que observaba con cautela los movimientos de la chica de los ojos a perlados, el también poseía esos ojos solo que su expresión era diferente en ellos mostraba a un joven preocupado y nostálgico.

Comenzó la mañana tranquilamente Hinata como siempre trataba de apurarse y salir antes de que su padre bajara a desayunar para que su día no decayera por las palabras hirientes que provenían de su progenitor cada vez que la veía.

Así que en un instante Hinata se dispuso a partir a su escuela. Este día para ella era triste y desdichado ya que la primavera había tocado su puerta, al caminar rumbo a su escuela se encontraba en una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo y un pequeño soplido del viento templado llevaba consigo un aroma peculiar, este atraía los recuerdos de la peliazul de la persona mas amada por ella, su madre.

-¡HINATA! … se escucho un grito. Que hizo que precipitadamente saliera de sus pensares y dejara de hundirse en sus recuerdos.

Ella volteo para ratificar de donde salía esa voz y confirmo que era de su amigo de mucho tiempo -¡Kiba Kun!- Ella exhalo.

Con una sonrisa lo saludo muy eufórica, ella sin darse cuenta en las mejillas del joven broto un color rojo, que trato de ocultar poniendo su mano en su rostro y volteando a la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba la peliazul, su acción causo desconcierto de ella pero lo tomo desapercibido y opto por seguir su camino mientras el chico la acompañaba.

-¡Oye! ¿Sigues… Hizo un titubeo la joven antes de retomar aire y seguir con la conversación…molesto por no poder acompañarte al concierto?-

El joven solo la volteo a ver para luego sonreírle… pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía y que si, se encontraba decepcionado por que no pudo acompañarlo, pero entendía que su padre haría lo imposible para que ella sufriera de algún modo y que no perdería la oportunidad de poderlo hacer.

-¡No te preocupes Hinata!... ¡nuca me enojaría contigo!. Ella al ver su sonrisa se sintió aliviada y prosiguieron su camino.

Llegaron al punto de despedida ya que su amigo muy querido que siempre la había apoyado y acompañado en sus peores momentos no se encontraba en su mismo Instituto. Eso fue lo más doloroso que pudo sentir al escuchar que su amigo no podía continuar con ella ya que sus padres no podían pagar la escuela a la que Hinata fue obligada a entrar, eso si fue un golpe fuerte para ella en ese momento pensó en lo sola que estaría e indefensa.

-Bueno… Hinata… me tengo que ir por este lado!-

-¡Si!- ella contesto alegremente…pero sabía que en su interior la desgarraba esta situación.

-¡Cuídate mucho! y cualquier cosa tu sabes solo llámame si me necesitas y yo ¡estaré en un santiamén!-

Con una sonrisa asintió la joven de los ojos a perlados y prosiguió su camino. Por unos instantes su cuerpo no soporto la acción y estaba aferrándose a dejarse llevar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una pequeña gota salada caía en las mejillas de la peliazul y esta rápidamente trato de limpiar.

_-No…no puedo ponerme así tengo que ser fuerte no pasara nada- _Trataba de convencerse para no llorar.

Gritos, saludos eufóricos hicieron que la joven sintiera una gran inseguridad. Las chicas saludaban a sus amigas que se enteraban que se encontraban juntas en el mismo salón, de saludos un poco extraños de algunos chicos que se encontraban en el pasillo, de repente algo llama su atención y por instantes desvía su vista del camino.

-¡Agh!-... solo se escucho eso al notar que la joven se encontraba en el suelo esperando un fuerte dolor , un golpe o algo por el encontronazo con algo al frente de ella. Pero lo único que pudo notar fue una mano que le sostenía la cabeza y otra que se encontraba recargada en uno de sus suaves y firmes pechos, al notar esto ella solo pudo reaccionar, aventando a la persona que se encontraba encima de ella y manoseándola!... gritando –¡Pervertidoooo!- que hizo que todo el pasillo volteara a ver al pervertido! De quien escucharon el grito al notar no se encontraba nadie y eso fue un poco raro pero no tan importante como para investigar.

-¿Quee… que… te sucede?-... exhalo la joven después de que un chico rubio de cabellos puntiagudos y ojos azulinos le permitiera mas que hablar, respirar.

-Lo… lamento!-... con una sonrisa picara. –es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa después de ese grito tuyo! …!creo que mal interpretaste lo sucedido!- hablaba mientras rosaba su nariz con su dedo indice.

La peliazul lo miro desconcertada pero notaba algo en él que emanaba fuerza, tranquilidad y al girar hacia la otra persona que se encontraba observándola, no pudo evitar sentir algo de escalofríos por la mirada fría que le regalaba.

No pudo sostener la mirada se la desvió y sintió una fuerte presión, se sentía incomoda, le faltaba el oxigeno solo pudo emitir unas pequeñas palabras…

-¡Yo… yo… me… tengo… que…- antes de que terminara su frase el rubio la sujeto y se le acerco tanto que solo quedaron centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

-¡Oye!… ¿te encuentras bien? – y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo todo se desvaneció.

El joven rubio se encontraba sosteniéndola de la cintura y la cabeza tratando de evitar que se golpeara por caer al suelo desmayada.

-¡Demonios!- replico el rubio, mirando con recelo al que antes de que lo volteara a ver tenia una cara de desconcierto que obviamente el joven hiperactivo no pudo notar, -¡Sasuke!, ¡es toda tu culpa!- bufo el joven.

-¡queee!, exclamo el ojinegro muy molesto, -¡pero yoo!, ¿por qué?

-¡Tenias que meterle mano, cuando ni siquiera la conoces!, ¡pobre chica!- … exhalo mientras mostraba una cara de total decepción…..- ¡tuve que hacer que huyéramos de ahí para no hacer mas grande el escándalo! Habló pero mas bajo de volumen -¡Maldito Dobe pervertido!

-¡Bakaa! Yo no soy ningún pervertido-… lo sujetó con fuerza de su camisa, moviéndolo tan bruscamente que en un momento el olvido que estaba sosteniendo a la joven de los ojos a perlados y la dejo caer con brusquedad.

Al notar lo que había hecho emitió un chillido al igual que el pelinegro, los dos vieron a la joven en el suelo, todavía con el rubor en sus mejillas, una tez blanca radiante, su falda se notaba mas pegada a su cuerpo al igual que su blusa que tenia desabotonada con ello demostraba el hermoso cuerpo que poseía y sus atributos que dejaban a la imaginación, todo esto dejaba notar lo sexy y hermosa que se veía pero al mismo tiempo tan indefensa y delicada, los dos chicos no pudieron dejar desapercibidos esos rasgos y por un instante se mostraron embelesados por lo que admiraban y los dos sintieron un vuelco en el estomago algo que los dejo sin habla, hasta el momento en que la joven empezó a moverse y emitir algunos quejidos de molestia, ellos rápidamente salieron de su trance y trataron de ayudarla, Naruto sintió curiosidad el por que, Sasuke también se había preocupado, lo observo con extrañeza y al sentir el pelinegro la mirada de su amigo, el se levanto e hizo una mueca.

-¡Creí que se me había caído algo!- refunfuño y se dio vuelta como si nada pasara, mientras la joven poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, tratando de vislumbrar algo que se encontraba frente de ella, dio un sobresalto al ver al chico rubio casi encima de ella, solo pudo emitir un grito ahogado.

-¡No no te asustes! ¡Te desmayaste!- el chico de ojos azulados trato de calmar a la joven que poco a poco se estaba incorporando y mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Mira ¡discúlpanos no quisimos importunarte!... ¡solo que en verdad todo lo que paso fue una equivocación, un accidente! Sin darse cuenta la joven solo hizo una reverencia, se disculpo –gomen- y se alejo de ellos lo mas rápido que pudo.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron desconcertados; Naruto solo se rasco la cabeza tratando de almacenar en su cerebro lo ocurrido mientras que el ojinegro solo hizo una mueca y la observo con intriga mientras ella daba vuelta al pasillo.

Sin darse cuenta el sonido de inicio de clases los saco de sus trances y se miraron solo para continuar con su camino al salón en donde empezarían su curso escolar.

Sasuke solo suspiro con pereza viendo que un grupo de jóvenes chicas se encontraban estorbando la entrada al salón de clases solo para poder ver si era cierto que el joven adinerado y mas apuesto estaría compartiendo el mismo lugar de estudios con las jóvenes.

Naruto solo pudo reír al ver a su amigo de la infancia con una cara de molestia al ver tal tumulto por su llegada e intento animarlo.

-¡Vamos! Sasuke algo bueno puedes sacar de esto… solo tienes que hablarles de mi y problema solucionado ahora tendrán la atención en Naruto Uzumaki… je je je je! Lo miro muy animado.

El pelinegro solo emitió un sonido de burla -¡Teme! debes entender, como si eso fuera a pasar algún día-

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir que le hervía la sangre, pensó –"_como es posible que sea un ególatra sin sentimientos cuando yo su amigo le estoy tratando de dar ánimos"-_

-¡Eres un baaak…!- no pudo terminar la frase para dar inicio a sus típicas peleas matutinas, ya que al notar, por un momento dentro del salón, se encontraba la joven que hace unos momentos ellos se habían topado.

_-"No lo puedo creer, creo que este es mi día de suerte je je je"- _Pensó el joven mientras dejaba atrás a su amigo, este lo miro desconcertado y giro para constatar que era lo que su amigo había observado y dejado muy alegre.

-Que demo…- Naruto había visto lo que él, era ella, la misma con la que se tropezó, la que por azares del "destino" toco su pecho y no se le hizo para nada desagradable y que por unos instantes al verla en el suelo sintió algo que no supo explicar la misma que, al hacer un lado sus recuerdos veía como su amigo iba en dirección a donde se encontraba sentada la joven.

No pudo pensar, solo sus instintos actuaron algo en él hizo que en cuestión de segundos lo alcanzara sujetara a su amigo del brazo y lo jalara bruscamente.

-¿Pero que te sucede Teme?- preguntaba su amigo demasiado extrañado hasta preocupado por unos segundos.

-¡Necesito que me ayudes!- solo se escucho eso antes de que los dos jóvenes salieran bruscamente del salón.

…

Mientras una chica, demasiado linda, con cabellos color extrañamente rosados, observo todo lo ocurrido -¡que extraño!- susurro.

A contrario sensu Hinata Hyuga se encontraba perdida en sus pensares observando el paisaje por la ventana.

_- ¡Espero no volverlos a ver, aunque eran muy apuestos!… ¡En que estas pensando Hinata Hyuga! …Concéntrate en solo sobrevivir día a día. _

Lo que no se imaginaba era que por el "destino" no seria la última vez que se encontraría con esos dos jóvenes.

CONTINUARA…..


	2. HERIDAS PROFUNDAS

**MI PROPIO CAMINO SASU/HINA/NARU **

**"MI PROPIO CAMINO"**  
Genero: Shojo… Mucho amor…

Pareja: SasuHinaNaru

Autora: Marielik / Virivaliant

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CAPITULO PRIMERO "HERIDAS PROFUNDAS"**

….

El profesor daba el inicio al ciclo escolar todos muy animados por tener a cierto grupo de compañeros, exceptuando a una joven, de tez blanca y ojos como la luna llena, que no pudo maldecir mas su mala suerte al darse cuenta que las dos personas a las que huyo por el gran encontronazo que tuvo, se encontraban sentadas uno enfrente de ella y el otro a lado derecho.

...

Mientras tanto un joven de tez blanca con cabellera de color negro y ojos fríos como la noche, se encontraba ensimismado en su mundo de pensamientos.

-_"¿Que me sucedió?_ No me la puedo creer, _¿por que?-"_ Se consultaba el joven, no comprendía su reacción mientras, recordaba lo sucedido….

…**..Primer Flash Back…..**

Mientras Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con su compañero Naruto Uzumaki, pensaba lo molesto y aburrido que seria este ciclo escolar, tendría que soportar a las chicas que desde que tiene memoria han sido su mayor dilema, no lo han dejado en paz nunca, por ello el ha optado por tener una actitud fría e hiriente hacia los demás, para tener un poco de paz en su vida.

Pero no ha logrado su objetivo, para las fans de Sasuke es mas "cool" que el sea así y atractivo, como un premio, un dulce que no pueden tener.

Siguiendo su camino hacia el cuarto de estudios mas cercano, Sasuke quería mostrarle a su amigo Naruto una nota de revista en donde se encontraban los dos, la revista era la mas famosa mundialmente y en ella mostraban un listado de los hombres mas sexys y ricos del momento el quería que le explicara por que demonios acepto una entrevista respecto del listado, estaba harto de que lo persiguieran todo el tiempo y con ese listado menos podría tener descanso, sin darse cuenta se encontraba en un campo minado, un grupo de mujeres precoces que no pudieron evitar casi derretirse con solo verlo caminar por el pasillo.

Gritos, sonidos raros y miradas de lujuria se hicieron notar.

-¡Tsk…maldición son una molestia tras molestia!- exclamo Sasuke con un aire malhumorado, Naruto no pudo evitar reírse de su amigo por la cara de ¡mírame y te mato!.

Dejando a las chicas precoces detrás emitió un suspiro de descanso, pero antes de terminar de suspirar, pudo notar que se acercaba una joven.

-¡Maldición, otra!- pensó al instante en que vio la silueta de una mujer, lo que el esperaba era escuchar un grito, un piropo, declaración de amor, o mínimo que no le quitara la vista de encima, pero oh sorpresa, eso nunca sucedió, lo cual lo desconcertó , no pudo dejar de sentir curiosidad por ella, por que demonios no reacciono como cualquiera de sus fans, la observo detenidamente para descubrir que era lo que la distinguía de las demás, que para el todas eran iguales.

Sus facciones eran diferentes a todas las niñas que el conoció y de las que el había rechazado, lo que le intrigo fueron esos ojos que tenia, no eran comunes aunque no era la primera vez que los había visto, estos mostraban tristeza y agonía, y en unos insatantes su mirada cambio pudo notar que la joven tenia la mirada perdida

A la joven le había llamado algo la atención y "eso", (obviamente no era Sasuke) la tenía a la chica embobada, le acecho un estremecimiento al ver a Hinata una cara angelical, una sonrisa tan hermosa que sintió que se derretía en él su frialdad, no pudo evitar voltear hacia la misma dirección en donde ella estaba observando, encontrándose con un hermoso árbol de cerezos que se posaba en el jardín y que el ventanal podía hacer notar su grandeza y belleza, cuando decidió regresar la vista en el camino, se encontró con los ojos que le habían tornado intriga, pero estos se encontraban a escasos centímetros.

Sin que Sasuke, ni Hanata Hyuga pudieran detener el encontronazo, Sasuke solo pudo reaccionar para que la joven, (que había rebotado hacia atrás por el golpe que le propino el cuerpo de Sasuke),no callera, estiro la mano y trato de jalarla hacia él, aunque la ley de la gravedad pudo mas y cayeron.

No pudo evitar caer encima de ella, pero si evitar que no se golpeara la cabeza, aunque por unos instantes su cuerpo reacciono a algo extraño, un exquisito "templo" que se encontraba rosando el atlético cuerpo del pelinegro y lo mas extrañado era lo que su mano percibía, algo suave pero bien formado, !era el pecho de la joven!.

Solo pudo reaccionar en el momento que la joven lo empujo y grito la palabra que nunca en su vida había escuchado, "PERVERTIDO" lo peor era que, -¿como un Uchiha podría ser llamado así? , que le sucedía a esa tipa debería agradecerme por que evité que tuviera un daño tsk-…pensó el joven mas malhumorado que de costumbre y para su desdicha de Hinata, se había topado con el sujeto equivocado.

En el momento en que estaba a punto de contestar a lo que, para el, era intolerable y ofensivo , haciéndola desear nunca haberse cruzado con él, su mejor amigo intervino y no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por el rubio, hacia un lugar escondido, para que esto se aclarara.

En esos momentos pudo observar mejor a la joven de pies a cabeza, solo esperaba el momento en que ella se le lanzara para suplicarle que la disculpara por lo ocurrido, pero nuevamente esto nunca ocurrió.  
Al no responder como Sasuke lo tenía previsto lo saco de quicio, trato de desquitar su ira pero de nuevo su amigo hizo su aparición, con algo que a simple vista era demasiado burdo una escena tan cómica e impredecible.

Su amigo Naruto provoco confusión en la chica de cabello azulado, hizo que se desmallara, el ojinegro no pudo evitar sentir "molestia" por lo ocurrido, aunque solo emitió una palabra donde solo se escucho en los oídos del pelinegro "Baka".

No pudo evitar reaccionar a las molestas acusaciones del ojiazul del por que estaban en esta situación y trato de buscar pelea aunque diera como resultado que la joven que por un momento habia olvidado, callera desprevenidamente, " -¡Maldición, ¿otra vez?- " se consulto el mismo mientras poco a poco sus pupilas llegaban al lugar donde la joven se posaba descuidadamente.

Algo en él, quiso admirarla por un largo tiempo, escanear todo de su cuerpo, pero de momento volvió en si, y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su amigo que con obvia razón lo miraba con desconcierto, lo único que pudo realizar fue una "maniobra defensiva", se volteo y fingió indiferencia.

Suspiro de alivio al ver a la chica despertar y eso lo saco de sus casillas- ¡Maldita sea!, ¿que rayos esta sucediendo?, se cuestiono muy duramente el ojinegro, se aparto mas y trato de calmar su cuerpo y mente.

Reacciono al momento en que ella se alejaba y notaba como lo hacia mas y mas hasta perderla de vista.

Se escucho la alarma de inicio de clases con ello marco pauta para la partida.

-¡Vámonos!- declaro el ojinegro con indiferencia y con las manos en los bolsillos se dispuso a caminar.

Lo único que quería era llegar al salón de clases, recostarse en su banca y perderse en su mundo. Al seguir caminando dejo de escuchar a su amigo que no dejaba de hablar y reírse, por un instante creyó ver unos cabellos de color rosa en la multitud y trato de visualizar de donde provenían sin suerte, se convenció que solo fue su imaginación que seria demasiada su mala suerte encontrársela en este lugar, después de todo lo ocurrido años atrás.

Su mala suerte se dio al llegar al salón de clases, un grupo de "molestias" se encontraban a al entrada del susodicho salón.

En un instante algunos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente….

…**..2do flash back …..**

Se encontraba caminando apaciguado, un poco nervioso de que ella no lo notara observándola, a lado de él caminaba Sakura Haruno ella adivino la acción de su acompañante, en unos segundos él se encontraba tomando la mano de la joven con gran delicadeza y con miedo de que ella rechazara su intención.

Lo que le sorprendió a Sasuke Uchiha, le dio un vuelco a su corazón, su estomago revoloteaba un huracán de mariposas, ella lo volteo a ver, lo sujeto con fuerza entre sus dedos y le sonrió, él solo se limito a mirar al cielo con los pómulos color carmín en su blanca piel.

Esta era la época en donde Sasuke Uchiha era el niño de una familia en donde no los tenían contemplados como superiores y para el joven Sasuke le venia muy bien sin limitaciones un hogar cálido "normal" una familia común y corriente, bueno eso era lo que el pensaba.

Por ello ese niño de 12 años, casi por cumplir 13 nunca se espero "enamorarse" a esa edad sentir una vibración en su cuerpo, cosquilleos, sueños y pensamientos de otro mundo, no era extrovertido pero tampoco tímido, no lo mostraba pero tenia un complejo de superioridad con su hermano, lo admiraba pero, también quería superarlo.

Cuando tenía 12 años conoció a el que ahora es su mejor amigo, en un principio se hicieron rivales por un accidente muy vergonzoso para los dos, por ello no se atreven a revelarlo, hasta el momento nadie sabe que accidente fue el que ocasiono esa rivalidad.

Con la amistad de Naruto Uzumaki también acarreo la amistad de una niña muy dulce con unos ojos color jade y cabellera muy peculiar color rosa, al instante el no reparo en tomarla como otra amiga y ya, pero con el paso del tiempo ella poco a poco se fue adentrando a su vida mas y mas hasta que logro conquistarlo o como al principio Sasuke creyó, él a ella.

Era una tarde de inicio de verano en donde el calor era bastante insoportable, Sasuke Uchiha no sabía si era el clima o era él, que sentía hervir todo su cuerpo, habían ya pasado 3 meses desde que le declaro, un poco egocéntrico que quería tener una relación mas cercana con Sakura Haruno, ella entendió perfectamente su propuesta y acepto con gusto.

Sakura, era una joven no adinerada pero de clase social que aspiraba a más. Ella solía usar una cinta en su cabello largo con un aroma muy dulce y eso para el le parecía demasiado atractivo.  
Para la cita de ese día llevaba un vestido de color rosa pálido floreado con una cinta que a su espalda terminaba en un moño muy bonito, unas sandalias que se sujetaban de su tobillo, en donde se notaban algunos brillos de fantasía adornando la sandalia.

Se dirigían a la casa de Sasuke él llevaba una playera color azul tipo polo y unas bermudas de color café claro con bolsas de cargo y sandalias por el calor que oleaba la ciudad.

-¡Sasuke!-, se detuvo la joven pelirosa que aun tenia sujetando la mano del ojinegro, él pensaba si era conveniente soltarle la mano para secársela ya que no podía evitar sudar mas de la cuenta por los nervios que no quería mostrar, el se giro para verla,- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le exclamo Sakura con el rostro en el piso viendo hacia todos lados.

-Adelante- la miro con extrañeza, pero no dejó de sujetarle la mano, ella lo volteo a ver con sigilo y le dijo:

-¿Por qué… tenemos que ir… aaa… tu casa?- exclamo más suave y con un rubor ligero en sus pómulos.

Él no pudo evitar sentir un poco de gracia por ver su nerviosismo, ya que ella era muy hábil, fuerte y con un gran autoestima solo que con él, se mostraba más tierna y desprotegida.

Le soltó la mano que juró no apartar de su piel y se acerco a ella, con un movimiento muy sutil le acaricio su rostro con ambas manos, hizo que ella lo observara, que se perdieran los dos en los ojos que cada uno poseían, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la acerco mas a él sintió acelerarse con brusquedad su corazón y con otro movimiento mas sutil como si fuera a tomar una flor muy delicada se sumergieron en un corto pero profundo rose de labios que emitió un pequeño tronido al separase y al recuperar el aliento Sasuke dijo –ellos quieren conocerte-

Con el asunto resuelto la tomo de la mano con mayor seguridad y se encaminaron al hogar del pelinegro.

A partir de ese momento su relación fue más estrecha, sus familias auguraban un gran futuro juntos.

El día que todo cambio para Sasuke fue en su cumpleaños 14, después de casi un año de noviazgo con Sakura Haruno, ese día era perfecto, sospechaba que su linda novia estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar en grande a su novio así que no se le hizo nada extraño que no le llamara en casi todo el día mas que para felicitarlo y para avisarle que estaría ocupada.

Se sentía feliz por su gran vida y su novia perfecta, al terminarse de arreglar se dio cuenta de lo temprano que era, recordando lo que su amada novia le sugirió.

-¡hola cariño! ¿Que te parece si nos vemos a las 8 pm en la casa de Naruto? Quiere verte antes de que nos vayamos a cenar. Le explico Sakura por teléfono.

El contesto con serenidad y haciéndose el disimulado que no sospechaba nada de su plan "sorpresa".

Se destino a llegar temprano para darles la sorpresa, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa de Naruto y decidió entrar por el cuarto del rubio, tenia que subir un árbol que parte de sus ramas parecían escaleras y se ubicaban directo al balcón de la habitación de su amigo no tardo en subir y ubicarse dentro de ella con gran sigilo se dispuso en ponerse en marcha hacia el "lobby" se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba encontrar a alguien ahí, fue en ese momento en que Sasuke deseo estar muerto, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

La escena era atroz para el poseedor de los ojos que ahora radiaban de rabia. Al principio no pudo disipar quien se encontraba acorralada por aquel joven al acercarse mas, pudo distinguir a su linda novia rodeando sus delicados brazos el cuello de otro sujeto y sus piernas rodeándole la cintura, ella emitía unos gemidos que demostraba el placer que estaba sintiendo.

El hombre que la sometía y la hacia suya una y otra vez con gran brusquedad, haciendo retumbar el piso con las mismas patas de la cama.

Sasuke Uchiha era presa de la rabia, indignación, de la misma locura, no podía creer que la persona que se encontraba bien alojada en su corazón, fuera capaz de destruir cada parte de su cuerpo, alma y conciencia. Con su espeluznante acción.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire que dentro de él se quebraba, se congelo algo que la pelirosa mantenía cálido y que ella misma se encargo de destruir.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar por el extremo dolor que estaba experimentando esos ojos que brillaban por amor ahora brillaban de rabia.

Abordo al joven que se encontraba encima de su todavía novia, lo jalo de su cabellera arrojándolo al piso en un solo movimiento… Sakura emitió un chillido reaccionando a lo sucedido, solo pudo divisar al joven ojinegro viéndola desnuda, jadeante y ruborizada con la sensación de éxtasis cortada en un santiamén, trato de cubrirse con las sabanas todas revueltas por el acto sexual que se habia realizado hace unos segundos.

Sasuke la miro con gran coraje, rabia y dolor se sentía humillado, un completo imbécil, que estos dos le estaban viendo la cara de estúpido y él sin darse cuenta.

Se abalanzó sobre el sujeto que yacía en el piso un poco desconcertado, lo sujeto del cuello y con brusquedad empezó a apretar con una gran fuerza el cuello del que se encontraba desnudo postrado en el piso, tratando de escapar de la muerte pataleaba, gimoteaba, trataba de encestarle un golpe para que lo soltara, con un movimiento de su ultimo aliento pudo librarse de su verdugo Sasuke.  
Se escucho abrir la puerta y otra persona entraba a la habitación con gran desconcierto, tratando de asimilar la situación de la escena que se encontraba presenciando.

…**fin 2do flash back….**

Naruto trataba de burarse de su amigo aunque sentía que sus reacciones eran en automático que solo ahabalba como dormido.

Con un brusco jalón de su amigo Naruto que trataba de obtener su atención lo regreso del mundo de los recuerdos y solo pudo divisar como su amigo daba gracias por su gran suerte al ver a la peliazul que se divisaba en un rincón cerca del ventanal.

Sintió una necesidad de hacer algo para que este no hiciera su aparición con ella asi que lo único a lo que pudo reaccionar fue sujetarlo y apartarlo del lugar con la excusa de que quería ayuda.

Sin poder responderse del porque de su reacción siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lugar mas tranquilo Naruto se libro de su mano que le sujetaba la chaqueta lo cuestiono por lo ocurrido, no sabía que responder ante ese cuestionamiento y en ese momento recordó lo de la revista, de su gran participación y con eso se libro de alguna otra pregunta que pudiera inquietarle a Naruto.

Sintiendose aliviado, no por la respuesta de su amigo que "deseaba una linda novia para mí", si no por que no se creo sospecha alguna de lo que ni el mismo Sasuke pudo responderse.

Al regresar al salón pudo notar que el profesor no llegaba aún, ya pasando el cuarto de hora para el inicio de clases, sin titubear el interactivo rubio saludo con euforia a la ojiperla ¡Hola como sea que te llames! quien con un salto dio reacción al saludo de su amigo Naruto.

No pudo evitar dejar visualizar lo gracioso que todo se desenvolvió el se acerco a Hinata se sentó delante e ella y trato de entablar una conversación de lo sucedido hace poco tiempo y el por que había huido.

Ella no pudo procesar todo el interrogatorio, tratando de hablar pero lo único que emitía era su tartamudeo.

Naruto volvió a sentirse desesperado ya que era de poca paciencia -¡DIME ALGO!- comento agarrando se la cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela.

Sasuke solo observaba de lejos y trato de visualizar un asiento para él y su compañero, cuando vio el panorama del salón de clases, no pudo evitar visualizar algo que el "destino" le tenía preparado.  
Una pelirosa de cabello corto con un listón en su cabeza, sentada observándolo con esos ojos color jade que le indicaban que no estaba del todo sorprendida de verlo ahí.

Sintió la rabia que hace tiempo no había experimentado, lo acorralo esas imágenes de ella en la cama engañándolo, la miro con desprecio peor que desecho o una cosa muerta con odio.

Su cuerpo reacciono antes que su raciocinio le dijera en siguiente paso, se acerco a la peliazul sentándose a lado derecho de ella y se presentó...

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha- con una encantadora sonrisa (obviamente fingida) con cara de galán observaba a Hinata esperando su respuesta, ella solo pudo emitir con dificultad ya que sentía que le faltaba el aire ante tal suceso –Hi Hi …Hinata- Antes de que pudiese terminar su presentación el profesor hizo arribo…

…**Fin del primer flash back…..**

-¡Maldición! ¡maldita¡- era lo único que en su mente aparecía. Mientras el profesor indicaba que los lugares en donde se encontraban actualmente serían los de todo el curso.

El rechazo de muchas niñas se hizo escuchar ya que guardaban la esperanza de que pudieran sentarse a menos de un asiento cerca de su ídolo.

En un santiamén se dio la alarma para el descanso y en pocos minutos Sasuke pudo visualizar a la pelirosa acercarse poco a poco hacia donde el se encontraba -¡ni se te ocurra perra! Pensó  
Nruto apenas pudo abrir la boca y en cuestiones de segundos se encontraban el rubio y la peliazul saliendo del salón jalados por Sasuke.

Sakura solo se quedo parada observando nuevamente lo ocurrido, al igual que un grupo de chicas que les pareció visualizar a su nueva victima.

**.**

.

.  
CONTINUARA….


	3. TRAICIONADO, USADA E ILUSIONADO

**"MI PROPIO CAMINO"**

Genero: Shojo… Mucho amor…

Pareja: SasuHinaNaru

Autora: Marielik / Virivaliant

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO "TRAICIONADO, USADA E ILUSIONADO" **

….

La mañana arribo la habitación de la joven peliazul, que con mucha dificultad había podido conciliar el sueño, agradeciendo por ser ya fin de semana y no tener la obligación de poner un pie en su escuela.

No falto mucho tiempo para que empezara el desfile de recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente de lo ocurrido en la semana.

Era demasiado complicado poder procesar su aventura si pudiese llamarse así, ¿como pudo llegar a tal grado?, se cuestionaba mentalmente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado sabia que tenia que pararse y desayunar antes de que su padre y hermana bajaran, era demasiado incomodo toparse con ellos.

Pero su cuerpo no le respondía sentía una pesadez que mucho tiempo no la experimentaba estaba en verdad estresada por la semana mas loca de su vida.

En ese momento tocan a su puerta, dejando entrar al solicitante, no podía creer lo que veía era la persona menos esperada que quisiese entrar a su habitación.

Hinata Hyuga de un salto se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia, sentía que sus rodillas le temblaban, de como todo su cuerpo empezaba a doblarse sin su consentimiento y la sensación de desmayarse, ¡era imposible! la ultima vez que había entrado a su habitación fue cuando anuncio la muerte de su madre.

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba a unos pasos adelante de la entrada solo la miro y trato de visualizar su recamara sin que se diera cuenta, se aclaro la garganta y le emitió unas palabras que parecía que decía con dificultad.

Hinata no entendía que era lo que "lo obligaba" a adentrarse a su habitación después de tantos años de casi ni dirigirle la mirada.

En unos momentos todo se aclaro, poco a poco la luz matutina empezaba a introducirse por los huecos de sus cortinas y la melodía de la mañana se acrecentaba aun mas.

Quedo sorprendida por lo que su padre le había solicitado, más bien ordenado, su tristeza la inundo dejando a una joven sintiéndose aun más miserable que antes.

¿Como se había enterado? Se cuestiono mentalmente Hinata. No lo había comentado con nadie, después de unos minutos su propio padre disipo su duda.

Un sobre era lo que portaba en su mano derecha con la marca de los UZUMAKI y los UCHIHA en el reverso. En el sobre contenía una cordial invitación a su reunión matutina, dos de las más prestigiosas familias del país iban hacer una parrillada, solo la familia y los amigos más cercanos estaban invitados era una reunión "ultra privada" y su padre en su mano poseía una invitación de la ya mencionada reunión.

….

La mañana para el señor Hyuga era como cualquier otra, su café matutino en su alcoba mientras esperaba que le entregaran su periódico para poder leerlo y después bajar a desayunar con su hija menor.

Esto ya era rutinario, todos los que habitaban ese hogar sabían que tanto el padre como la hija mayor trataban de no encontrarse cara a cara, los rumores decían que después de la muerte de su esposa, Hiashi no soporto estar sin su esposa cayendo en depresión con muchos esfuerzos trato de superarlo por el bien de sus hijas y su empresa, lo que no pudo lograr fue con la mayor de sus hijas, que constantemente al ver a Hinata Hyuga le recordaba a su difunta esposa, sin poder soportar la agonía, trato de alejarla de él, en el interior de ese hombre le carcomía la culpa, y en la mirada de su hija se reflejaba el dolor que sufrió su esposa, impidiendo que Hinata tuviera una vida como cualquier adolecente.

Era predecible que Hiashi esperaba en su alcoba con la excusa de la lectura de su periódico solo para evitar encontrarse con Hinata que un año después de la muerte de su madre opto esa costumbre.

En esta ocasión algo cambio abruptamente esa rutina, la servidumbre tocaba la puerta del señor Hyuga como era de costumbre entregándole su periódico, pero el hecho fue diferente, la sirvienta entraba a la habitación del Hyuga, con un temor en sus ojos dejo en una mesita la charola con el periódico y otra cosa, ella se quedo de pie en espera de que Hiashi viera el objeto, el la miro detenidamente con molestia y frialdad le pregunto que -¿Qué quería?

Ella bajo la mirada y con unos delgados sonidos pudo pronunciar unas palabras, el se intrigo y se levanto de su asiento para observar que era tal objeto que su sirvienta mencionaba, de la nada al observar el remitente a quien estaba dirigido miro a la joven temblorosa y le pregunto como si su respuesta le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿donde esta Hinata?

-Eh.. es..este la señorita aún n-no sale de su habitación, lo que es raro dado la hora. Contesto la sirvienta un poco mas calmada en sus ultimas palabras.

Hiashi miro frio y pensativo, la joven sintió como era absorbida por una extraña fuerza sintió sofocarse no dejando de observar el suelo donde ella pisaba. Él solo emitió un sonido -¡hmph!. Saliendo de su habitación dejando a la sirvienta mas asustada de lo regular.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hija mayor quedándose unos minutos de frente a la puerta, con la mano levantada para llamar a ella pero inmóvil, por un momento parecía que él Hyuga sentía miedo, pasando unos minutos con el objeto en sus manos decidió tocar.

Al escuchar a su hija mayor darle el acceso abrió entrando en su habitación, por unos segundos sintió un vacio en su estomago, una sensación que hace mucho no sentía, al verla tan despreocupada con su melena larga con trenzas mirando la ventana donde por la cortina dejaba entre ver el hermoso día que se acercaba, no pudo evitar recordar a su esposa querer abrazarla y decirle lo hermosa que se veía igual que su madre, que orgullosamente era hija suya.

Pero eso nunca paso, el recobro la postura que estaba a punto de flaquear, se planto como siempre frio y calculador no le dirigía la mirada, solo se inmuto para ordenarle que no quería que hiciera una tontería, que esperaba que estuviera lista para esa reunión y que no dejaría que arruinara esta oportunidad para cerrar tratos con esas dos familias tan prestigiosas.

* * *

…..

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba mas hermosa de costumbre, ella poseía un cuerpo envidiable atlético, curvilíneo, lo que una mujer desearía para si, ni tan delgada ni pasada de peso, con busto abultado, eso lo había heredado de su abuela y su madre, que provoco que sintiera mas vergüenza por su cuerpo, su piel era blanca como la porcelana sus ojos distintivos de la familia hyuga esto le daban otro toque de hermosura en su rostro, su cabello largo de un tono negro azulino con un flequillo que ocultaba mas su rostro aunque no impedía apreciar su belleza pero su inseguridad no dejaba que Hinata luciera su real y esplendorosa figura.

Tocan la puerta esperando respuesta de la joven, da acceso dejando entrar a una de las sirvientas con una caja enorme encima de otra mas pequeña, Hinata no pudo evitar poner su cara de sorpresa al verla entrar con esas cajas, mientras la sirvienta mencionaba que Hiashi había ordenado traer esto para que Hinata luciera hermosa en la reunión, no quería que fuera arruinado por su mal gusto en su forma de vestir.

Hinata empezo a sentirse mal, ya que su papá le volvió a mostrar que no le daba ni si quiera un poco de confianza ni con su vestimenta, pero en ese momento abrió la caja que contenía un vestido hermoso de un color entre lila y rosado con un lindo encaje, al verlo detalladamente sus pómulos se llenaron de un rosado intenso ya que poseía un escote que para su gusto era provocativo junto con el listón que pronunciaba mas su cintura y realzaba su pecho, en ese momento se determino a no usarlo pero las palabras de su padre salieron dentro de su cabeza, la ilusión que por una vez en su vida recibir un gracias como mínimo la hizo plantarse con la decisión de ponerse ese vestido y asistir a esa reunión con la única misión de demostrarle a su padre que ella no es una inútil, que no necesita mostrarse como una persona que no es, solo ser autentica ya que eso es lo que te define y distingue de los demás.

Se encontraba nerviosa temblando de pies a cabeza parada enfrente de la mansión Uzumaki sentía que lo mejor era regresar sin voltear atrás, planeando vivir con su amigo o buscar un acilo ya que su padre al saber que huyo la desheredaría (si no es que ya lo ha hecho antes) y la echaría de su casa.

Recordó a la persona que la había metido en este dilema, _-no entiendo por que me invitaron así de la nada, de hecho fue muy extraña su manera de invitarme. _

**FLASH BACK**

Sentía como el aire recorría todo su rostro alborotando su melena negra azulina, su mano era jalada con brusquedad por un joven atlético que aunque mantenía su paso a veloz no perdía su postura y elegancia, poco a poco dejo llegar a su nariz un aroma que no había percibido antes, no sabia describirlo solo era embriagante e imponente que por unos instantes la hizo estremecer cerrar sus ojos, querer acercarse mientras seguía olfateando, pero no se percato que el joven se detuvo abruptamente y se estrello de lleno con el.

-¿Cuántas veces vas a estar intentando abalanzándote contra mi?. Refunfuño molesto el pelinegro, viéndola con desprecio con esa mirada que solamente el posee, fría como un hielo.

Ella solo emitió un chillido de molestia por el encontronazo, aunque le dolió mas su despectiva forma de dirigirse a ella.

Hinata solo mantuvo su cabeza gacha con un nudo en su garganta dispuesta marcharse y esperar no volver a verlo. Dentro de su cabeza empezaba a maldecir su mala suerte, del por que tendría que toparse con tipos como el.

Intento hacer su movimiento de escape, mientras en unos instantes unos brazos le hicieron recordar que no se encontraban solo ellos dos también el chico rubio estaba con ellos.

Naruto al observar la grosería de su amigo, la reacción de la joven su instito de justiciero salieron a flote sintió unas ganas de golpear a su mejor amigo -¿Por qué le decía eso si en primer lugar el la trajo aquí? Y de momento noto la intenciones de Hinata "no podía dejar las cosas así" tenia la necesidad de proteger a esa persona y enmendar el error de su amigo.

-Hinata anda, déjalo él es un gruñón maleducado, mejor ¡vamos a pedir algo de comer yo invito!. Decía eso mientras la abrazaba jalándola hacia el comedor.

Hinata de un momento a otro borro todo en su memoria, no pudo evitar percibir su aroma, dulce y fuerte a la vez, tenia esa sensación acogedora se sintió protegida se dejo llevar por sus emociones y un rojo carmesí invadió su rostro. Se sintió en calma por primera vez con un chico que no fuera Kiba su mejor amigo y eso la desconcertó.

Sasuke Uchiha miraba la escena, por primera vez Naruto lo había dejado sin habla alguna, era obvio que su insulto no estaba dirigido para que fuera contestado ni siquiera lo volteo a ver cuando lo decía solo la miraba a ella y como no hacerlo si tenia una cara angelical mientras emitía una sensación de paz, a sentías la necesidad de protegerla, por unos segundos su rostro había cambiado a uno que hace mucho tiempo no le hacia mas que a su madre y a Sakura.

Sasuke recupero la compostura estaba dispuesto a alejar a esa "molestia", su cometido ya estaba, Hinata era una salida para que esa "intrusa" no se le acercara, no podía evitar sentir asco hacia su persona Sakura Haruno estaba muerta para él, desde aquel día al igual que aquella persona.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de su regreso, Sasuke sobre llevo la situación no de la mejor manera pero trato de superarlo, la odiaba por tener el descaro de buscarlo y hasta llegar a estar en la misma escuela, lo ultimo que supo de ella era que había salido del país, pensando nunca regresar.

Pensó que encararla, preguntarle que buscaba, seria como prestarle importancia, el no quería llamar la atención y mucho menos armaría un escándalo dejando que toda la escuela se enterara de su fracaso amoroso, por ello su escape fue esa joven, noto que ella no era como las demás, ella no seria una molestia.

No tenia un interés en Sasuke aunque eso lo intrigo mas, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro por un lado alejaría a esa peste y por el otro descubriría por que el irresistible Sasuke no ha provocado que Hinata Hyuga caiga bajo sus pies como todas las mujeres que ha conocido, aunque no le interese tener una relación su ego sigue vivo, que una mujer se le resista no esta en su apellido.

Le paso por su cabeza conquistar a Hinata hacerle creer a esa Haruno que para él ella no significo nada en su vida y que continuo con otra persona que es eternamente feliz, también cruzo en conquistarla a Sakura para luego destrozar su corazón como ella lo hizo con él, -también era una opción pensó Sasuke su mirada estaba perdida, fría en una oscuridad, tan profundo estaban sus pensamientos que no noto que la misma chica pelirosa estaba acercándose a él, estaba a punto de llegar a Sasuke pero en un santiamén Naruto se dio cuenta corrió directo con ella mientras la jalaba en contra de su voluntad para alejarse de la cafetería y desaparecer entre la gente.

Hinata se sorprendió ante tal suceso, no entendió lo que sucedía de repente en unos instantes se encontraba con tres charolas de comida, pensó por un momento en dejarlos ahí, no volver a estar con ellos, pero la calidez de aquel rubio y la frialdad del otro evito que actuara conforme sus pensamientos, su subconsciente estaba indicándole la atracción que ella estaba sintiendo por los dos jóvenes tan diferentes pero muy seductores para ella.

Así que se armo de valor dejando en una mesa las charolas, trato de encarar al pelinegro que seguía con esa mirada perdida eh invitarlo a que la ayudara mínimo a cargar su propia charola.

¿E-etto.. Sasuke-san? Se acerco a él sin obtener respuesta alguna, ella se acerco mas a él tratando de que saliera de su trance, Hinata se desconcertó, hasta llego un punto en que le asusto un poco así que trato de llamar su atención, poniéndose de frente a él y con su mano pasaba sus ojos de un lado a otro esperando alguna reacción.

¿ -san es-esta.. bien? Ella hablaba con mayor preocupación, no era normal que una persona se quedara anonadada así como así, algo le había sucedido.

En ese momento Hinata por miedo a que tuviera algo se acerco tanto a él que podía sentir su respiración, claro está que en ese momento no le dio importancia, solo quería ver si se encontraba bien, quiso revisar sus ojos ya que podía haber signos de algo malo , le pasaron miles de problemas de salud en su cabeza, lo que quería averiguar era si sus ojos estaban dilatados pero no pudo, ya que Sasuke por fin noto su presencia, noto su aroma su rostro tan angelical, su piel tan perfecta, facciones finas, sutiles.

Parpadeo, la vio entrecerrando los ojos mientras que su sarcasmo y fría voz actuaba de defensa –¡Bésame estas tardando demasiado y me estoy muriendo de hambre!. Giro sus ojos al comedor haciéndole caso omiso a su cercanía, mientras trataba de controlar en calor que había sentido cuando la descubrió a escasos centímetros cerca de su rostro.

Su tono de voz hizo que Hinata se molestara – ¡Como había gente tan arrogante y poco delicada!, dentro de ella se encendió algo que hizo que su reacción fuera de lo mas inesperado nunca se imaginaba hablar de esa forma.

Los calores de su cuerpo activaron en ella algo desconcertante una seguridad que hace mucho no sentía.  
-¡No te creas demasiado prefiero perro que querer besarte!, solo me preocupo tu cara de borrego a medio morir no quería que arruinaras mi comida por algún ataque tuyo, deberías de checarte con un doctor eso de quedarte parado con esa cara espantaría hasta el mas valiente.

Diciendo esto último con una mirada retadora se volteo para salir del comedor pero no contaba con que Naruto estaba escasos pasos de ellos viendo la escena y teniendo una sonrisa de par en par.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar asombro ante tales palabras, su orgullo estaba siendo golpeado, sus pensares no dejaban de bombardearlo, - ¿quien era ella para hablarle de esa forma?, tampoco dejo desapercibido esa actitud suya no recordaba que ninguna mujer actuara así con él, solo su madre.

Sus facciones, rostro y mas su mirada dejaron atónito a Sasuke algo en él sintió embriagues, quería mas, subconscientemente quería satisfacerse con sus enojos, sus rabietas, se volvió en unos instantes en una adicción sin darse cuenta, queria saber hasta donde podia llegar a reaccionar provocandola.

* * *

…

Naruto estaba serio mirando fijamente a la joven que tenia acorralada, inhalando su misma respiración, su aroma que le recordó aquellos tiempos atrás.

-Que buscas? ¿Cuál es tu plan?. Se decidió hablar después de unos minutos, sin cambiar su postura.

Ella solo lo miraba, sus ojos no mentían albergaban melancolía –Estoy feliz de volver a verte Naruto, como haz cambiado. Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

El solo la miro desconcertado pero firme –Te hice una pregunta, contesta, ¿que no te basto con lo que hiciste?

Ella solo paso su mano en la de Naruto que sujetaba sus hombros, liberándose de sus ataduras, sin mirarlo le dijo –No es lo que crees Naruto, todo se arreglara, ya lo veras la verdad saldrá a la luz, no pienso dañar a nadie mucho menos a Sasuke. Ella solo paso de lado y se alejo sin voltear.

Naruto solo golpeo la pared por sus impulsos, -¿como era posible? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?...yo-yo te amaba. Esta ultima frase fue dicha como un susurro atrayendo sus recuerdos, el recuerdo de su primer amor.

**FLASH BACK**

Naruto se encontraba a la edad de 12 años listo para la escuela caminando por la calle algo que hacia ocasionalmente ya que le gustaba disfrutar de la naturaleza y debes en cuando de una que otra travesura, de instantes noto algo que lo hizo sonreír la niña mas bonita que había visto desde que se mudo a esta ciudad.

Un color distintivo en su cabello rosa, sus ojos color jade pero en ellos mostraban tristeza e impotencia, se detuvo mientras por inercia se escondió en unos arbustos, sin que fuera a propósito escucho parte de la platica, ahí noto que su padre le advertía que tenia que hacer su trabajo que no podía fallar que no por eso vinieron de tan lejos.

Naruto al escuchar eso en su mente solo vino la idea de que su padre era exigente en cuestión de la escuela _–Creo que aun así no le gana a mi madre. _Pensó y también que a igual que él recientemente se habían mudado.

Eso lo hizo alegrarse y determinarse ser su primer amigo, así que viendo su objetivo dar marcha girando en la esquina, decidió caminar directamente con ella y presentarse.

Lo que desconcertó mucho a la joven –Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto soy nuevo en el vecindario note que tu eres mi vecina ¿puedo acompañarte? Pregunto con una sonrisa de par en par.

Ella solo emitió una risita tapándose con su mano mientras le sonreía le contesto – ¡Cuidado con el….! Pero era demasiado tarde Naruto por solo estarla mirando no se fijo por donde caminaba mucho menos en que dirección topándose con un poste de luz en toda la cara.

Esto provoco que Sakura riera mas –Eres un baka Naruto-kun. Mientras lo levantaba del piso quejándose del golpe, -no lo vi ese maldi… no termino la frase ya que su cerebro tardo en captar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

La miro detenidamente mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse, su sonrisa era hipnotizante escuchaba como si estuviese en un sueño o era el efecto del golpe –Me llamo Sakura Haruno mucho gusto Naruto Uzumaki.

Esa fue la primera vez que supo lo que era el amor esa niña pelirosa era perfecta en todo su esplendor, lo que mas le llamo la atención era su determinación, su confianza, fue una persona amable con él, aunque carecía de poca paciencia en realidad y rudeza extrema cuando se trataba de Naruto, ese detalle fue muy apreciado ya que él era el único al que era tratado así.

Paso el tiempo que convirtieron en un lazo de amistad muy grande, poco a poco en Naruto crecía el amor hacia ella y en ocasiones sentía que era correspondido.

Un accidente cambio todo para Naruto, su salón tenia problemas y seria desintegrado a causa de la administración, los alumnos serian integrados a otros grupos mientras se solucionaba el problema, durante la semana anterior a dicha noticia Naruto se encontraba corriendo hacia el baño por un problema digestivo por su gran apetito.

En el momento de querer entrar al baño no vio a un chico que se encontraba saliendo de él y el chico tampoco noto la cercanía del joven rubio que corría como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

En instantes los labios de Naruto chocaron con los de aquel joven ya que tanto el pelinegro y Naruto llevaban una velocidad que sus cuerpos se había inclinado hacia el frente y sus cabezas estaban mas adelante.

Su encontronazo provoco que sus rostros chocaran entre si y rosaran sus labios por cuestiones de segundos que para ellos fueron una eternidad.

Los dos revotaron hacia atrás cayendo en el suelo, sus narices sangraban ya que habían sido golpeadas una con otra provocando que se doblaran con fuerza dejando libre para que pudiesen rosar sus labios.

Para los dos era su primer beso, que fue robado por un HOMBRE, Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar se levanto agarrándose la boca y viendo la sangre que había caído de su nariz señalando a el joven de cabellera negra que todavía se encontraba en el piso tocándose los labios absorto de todo sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡pervertido!, ¡ultrajador!, ¡VIOLADOR!. Esto ultimo fue pronunciado como si fuera una doncella deshonrada y limpiándose los labios con su manga y haciendo muecas de asco.

El ojinegro lo miro no pudo evitar sentir como le hervía la sangre ese niño escandaloso lo había sacado de sus casillas estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando aprecio una silueta que evitaba que el ojinegro le diera un puñetazo al incorporarse velozmente.

-Sakura déjame terminar con él, ¡es un maldito pervertido! Hablaba eufóricamente señalaba con su dedo índice mientras Sakura se interponía entre él y el joven pelinegro.

-Naruto, fue un accidente, los dos no se fijaron, después de todo tu ibas corriendo como loco sin tener precaución, tu deberías disculparte.

-Oye tú, ¿viste lo que sucedió?. La miraba serio pero se notaba un poco de rubor ya que para cualquiera seria vergonzoso saber que alguien había presenciado semejante acto.

-Claro, por eso se que fue un accidente Naruto puede ser un poco… antes de que continuara con su discurso, Naruto la empujo abruptamente dirigiéndose como consecuencia a los brazos del joven ojinegro, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la situación que se había mostrado, se separo lo antes posible, se dirigió hacia Naruto para propinarle lo que seria su golpe especial pero este ya no se encontraba, habia literalmente volado al sanitario disculpándose en el camino.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero algo me recordó el por que corrí al bañooo!. Gritaba mientras entraba al baño.  
Sakura soltó un suspiro giro los ojos y por un momento olvido quien estaba ahí se encaminaba para irse mientras el joven pelinegro termino diciéndole, -¡No vuelvas a interponerte de esa forma la próxima no respondo!.

Ella solo se detuvo para escuchar lo que el ojinegro le advirtió y ella solo siguió caminando -¡sumimasen, bye bye! mientras alzaba la mano despreocupadamente despidiéndose sin voltear.

El ojinegro solo la vio detenidamente – je ¡interesante! Se toco la barbilla y se recargo en la pared.  
-¡Si!, ella es así, Naruto estaba recargándose alado del ojinegro mientras veía alejarse a Sakura  
Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que no sintió la presencia del chico con cabellos dorados y mucho menos que estuviera hablándole despreocupadamente después de lo que había pasado.

-¿Naruto, cierto?, es la ultima vez que veo tu asqueroso rostro, la siguiente ocasión si te rompo la cara.

-¿Pero, quee?, respondió Naruto exagerando en su tono de voz, -tu quien eres para amenazarme "rarito". Su respuesta fue totalmente ignorada por el ojinegro que se alejaba mas y mas.

-¡Demonios, otra vez no!, sufria mientras corria de nuevo al baño, por su malestar.

Esta fue la primera ocasión en la que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se conocieron.

CONTINUARA… 


End file.
